Heavy and bulky material or equipment are difficult to handle both from different heights and different locations. The equipment used, however, must be readily transportable from one location to another. For instance, a tool box may be used at a variety of different job sites and will typically be hauled from one site to the next by a pickup truck or van.
One problem with loading such equipment as a conventional tool box is the loading and unloading of the box into and out of the vehicle. Often, the tool box is too heavy to manually load and unload without risk of injury or it takes numerous trips to move the equipment between the vehicle to a work location. Consequently, a hoist or forklift will be used to load and unload the equipment. This, of course, requires such additional machinery at the job site.
On the other hand, the tool box is left loaded on the vehicle. However, this presents additional problems since the vehicle and the tools are often required at separate locations.
There are many other situations where a relatively heavy load must be raised to an elevated surface or platform or lowered to a surface. This typically requires some type of separate equipment at the designated site for handling such heavy loads. It would be advantageous to have a self-contained assembly which included the equipment and a mechanism for independently loading and unloading the equipment.